


kagehina boyfriends!!

by kenjio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjio/pseuds/kenjio
Summary: CHILE OKAY SO BARE WITH ME PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IM TRYING TO BE CREATIVE!!anyways this fic is about hinata goes on omgele an meets a new LOVER?!! INTERNET BOYFRIENDS?!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. never felt this way <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic ily  
> pls leave kudos <3

"COVID is so boring I can't even go outside and talk to anyone ' groans the ginger  
Hinata has been roommates with Kenma after he graduated college  
KENMAAAAA IM SO BOREDDD THERES NOTHING TO DOOOOO Shoyo whines  
Uhhhh you can wash the dishes Kenma mumbles to the ginger  
"NO, I MEAN LIKE SOMETHING FUN YOU KNOW? THIS COVID THING BITES!" groans the ginger  
"uhhh you can go on Omegle" kenma mumbles  
"OOOH WHATS THAT!!"  
"its this website where you talk to strangers but uh make sure u don't talk to creeps"  
"creeps?"  
uhh sometimes there's people who um do bad things on there so um yeah  
OHHH okay than u!!  
Hinata runs to his room opening his laptop reading to meet new people  
he skips thru the creepy people until he finds someone ho seems nice and not creepy  
Heyy what's up!!  
oh uh hi  
I'm Hinata what about you  
oh uh I'm kageyama  
do u play any sports!  
I've played volleyball since I was a kid  
OH, THAT'S COOL!! shoyo squealed  
yeah I guess what about you  
I played volleyball to I started when I was in middle school after I saw the tiny giant  
what position do u play  
wing spiker what about you  
setter  
OHH U COULD TOSS TO ME IF WE EVER MET!!  
uh yeah I guess  
YOU SEEM SO TENSEEE LOOSEN UP YAMA!!  
uhh sorry it's just no one has ever talked to me like that  
oh what do you mean?  
like you so confrontable with strangers  
oh well it's fun meeting new people ya know?  
mmm Kageyama hums  
what do you usually do here  
oh this is my first time so I'm just trying to talk to people since COVID  
oh yeah how bad is it for you  
everyone is starting to stock up, and I haven't gone outside since there's a lot of cases  
mmm what do u plan on doing after this is over  
PLAY VOLLEYBALL AND HANG OUT WITH MY FRIEND!!  
ah well then its been nice talking to you ill see u around hinata  
OH HEY WHAT'S YOUR PHONE NUMBER SO WE CAN KEEP TALKING TO EACH OTHER STILL!!  
oh um why?  
so we can keep talking to each other duh you seem like a cool person and I would want to get to know you more !!  
oh okay  
they exchange phone numbers and say goodbye for one last time  
new message from Hinata shoyo*  
HEY WHAT'S YUP YAMA!!  
Kageyama smiles to himself as he pictures shoyo saying that to him thru the phone  
*new message Kageyama tobio*  
nothing I was just about to head to bed tobio replies back  
whaaa Hinata tells himself  
*incoming call Hinata shoyo*  
"uhh he-"  
"HOW COULD U BE SLEEPING SO EARLY U SHOULD DO SOMETHING FUN YK?" Hinata yells after cutting him cutting tobio off  
"uhh well there's nothing really to do since you know COVID"  
"oh yeah HEY WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME  
"I don't even know where you live dumbass we're strangers remember.."  
"OH YEAH SORRY I FORGOT I LIVE IN"-  
"DUMBASS U CAN'T JUST TELL A STRANGER WHERE U LIVE ARE U THAT DUMB!" Kageyama cuts him off  
"BUT YOU DONT SEEM LIKE A KIDNAPPER SO I THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY but um I guess not"  
"ugh ur such a dumbass I live in Miyagi japan"  
" ME TOOO WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THAT YAMA!!"  
"uh what"  
"I live in Miyagi japan too!!"  
"are u pulling a dumbass prank right now"  
"YAMA SO COLD I WOULD NEVER"  
"mhm" Kageyama scoffs

"WOULDNT IT BE COOL IF WE MET EACH OTHER!"  
"I guess but isn't it dangerous"  
"what why I don't think you're a creepy old person"  
"mm how old are you"  
"IM 21 WBU!!"  
"same"  
"WHAT SEE YAMA IT ISNT SO BAD!"  
"i guess"  
"OOO WHEDN SHOULD WE MET UP"  
"DUMBASS ITS QUARANTINE AND U WANT TO HANG ARE U THAT DUMB"  
"WELL I MEAN U DONT LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE COVID SO I FIGURE IT WAS OKAY"  
"ugh ur such a dumbass"  
"whaaaa"  
"Saturday 12 pm"  
"what?"  
"IM FREE ON SATURDAY DUMBASS"  
"OOH OKAYYY IM SO EXCITED ARENT YOU KAGEYAMA"  
"wait don't you think we should get to know each other more before we meet up"  
"uhh but I know somewhat about you"  
"mmm like what"  
"I know that YOU'RE A KING SETTER 21 YEARS OLD, see I know everything"  
"you're such a dumbass"  
"GRRR YAMA WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT" shoyo whines  
"because you are one"  
"SMHH MEAN YAMA"  
"I should go to bed now it's getting late now"  
"man time flies when you're having fun right yama"  
"goodnight dumbass"  
"WHA GOODNIGHT YAMA!!"  
HE SO DAMN CUTE Kageyama thinks to himself


	2. breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No “ yeah I’m fine I’m just worried about my fingers
> 
> You’re fingers??
> 
> Yeah um like you know I have to make sure my nails are perfectly trimmed or else I don’t feel comfortable in a game.
> 
> Hmm is that so?? Shoyo smirks 
> 
> Tobio blushes so hard he wonders if shoyo can read him 
> 
> “Do you have a fever?” shoyo says while touching his forehead and being all protective Tobio enjoyed it but he remembers that shoyo was dating someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is kinda short im just trying to figure out what I wanna do so I'm taking it slow!! ill hopefully be uploading more!

*sigh*  
What wrong miss your little boyfriend smirks Itsukushima  
Shut up he’s not my boyfriend I barely know him!!  
I don’t know you seem crazy over him  
Grrr one more thing from you and you’re dead  
Tsk, so what’s the deal  
We just met like a few days ago and now he wants to meet up i'm so-  
Horny? Tsukishima cuts him off  
NERVOUS!! He’s like not nervous at all. Should I not be nervous?  
Well if he’s an old man then I say go for his money  
Ugh there no use talking to you  
Well, what do you know about him?  
His name his- his...  
Its hasn’t been a day and you forgot already  
Shut up it was only like an hour or so  
An hour?? Then why were you calling out someone’s name out in the midd-  
SHUT UP!!  
'so you plan on hooking up with him' tsukishima smirks  
i don't know I mean he's not like that you know it’s different  
oh I've heard this before  
no not like that like I want more than just um... that!

Hmm then you should tell him that 

I can’t its too embarrassing he gulps

That’s the least embarrassing thing you’ve done 

I guess… but HEY!  
Look if you want to get serious then you gotta stop holding yourself back and be free why don’t you tell him how you feel when you meet him 

I guess I can try 

Good, and the next time you want to moan someone’s name out give me a heads up because i don’t wanna go through that again.

\--------------------- time skip to Saturday-------------------------  
Will you stop pacing you’ve been doing that for an hour you’re just meeting up with him how nervous do you how to be?

Shut up i... I haven’t felt this way about anyone before and i 

How could u say that you barely know him? 

But I feel like I’ve known him forever 

You are such a simpleton 

Tobio was right. He hasn’t felt this way for anyone before and the fact that he doesn’t really know shoyo makes him the dumbest. 

Ah- sorry i-

Shoyo?

Yes??

N-no.. umm.. Its me.. Tobio

Shoyo light lit up with excitement and with joy 

*gasps* oh my god I’m sorry I’m just really sleepy today but hey!! let s go grad some coffee !!

Ahahaah omg you are so funny and you don’t even try shoyo started tearing up from laughing so much 

Well I mean I didn’t mean to I didn’t think it was-

Oh wait hold up sorry my boyfriend is calling me 

‘Oh…’ tobio thought to himself ‘of course he has a boyfriend… I mean who wouldn’t want to date him’

Obio? tOBIOO!!! 

What- sorry i-

You zoned out while I was on the call and I told you that went to go grab the drinks

Oh yeah um sorry…

Are you okay?

No “ yeah I’m fine I’m just worried about my fingers

You’re fingers??

Yeah um like you know I have to make sure my nails are perfectly trimmed or else i don’t feel comfortable in a game.

Hmm is that so?? Shoyo smirks 

Tobio blushes so hard he wonders if shoyo can read him 

“Do you have a fever?” shoyo says while touching his forehead and being all protective Tobio enjoyed it but he remembers that shoyo was dating someone else

So um your boyfriend um. Why’d he call 

Oh, he was just checking up on me cuz I didn’t tell him where I was going so he was probably scared when I didn’t wake up next to him this morning heh. But why don’t we go play!!

Wow, that’s so cool11 let’s do it again!! 

Again? But you’re already at your limit we’ve been at this for two hours 

Yeah, I know but it’s so much fun!! And then when you get the ball to connect gwah!!! And i-  
Wait ahh I’m sorry I have to go now my boyfriend is waiting for me at home but we can hang out some other time!

Yeah um, do you want me to drop you off?

Oh yeah, thanks tobio!!

Where were you

Oh I was hanging out with my friend 

Is that so?

Um yeah, why?

Are you cheating on me? 

What atsumu I told you I was just hanging out with him we just drank coffee and played volleyball!

Don’t talk back to me, I’m gonna go take a bath


End file.
